<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Всего лишь названия сторон by rat_not_cat, WTF Good Omens 2021 (team_Good_Omens)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751127">Всего лишь названия сторон</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rat_not_cat/pseuds/rat_not_cat'>rat_not_cat</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202021'>WTF Good Omens 2021 (team_Good_Omens)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett, Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angels, Demons, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Jedi, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:47:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rat_not_cat/pseuds/rat_not_cat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>В далекой-далекой галактике...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Good Omens 2021: тексты G-T</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Всего лишь названия сторон</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/407984">Just Names for Sides</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer">Daegaer</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Вольная интерпретация вот этой сцены из “Звездных войн”: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8kpHK4YIwY4 («Kenobi Vader fight»)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Люк схватил принцессу за руку и помчался по палубе корабля. Впереди пилот и вуки стреляли в имперских штурмовиков, охраняющих «Сокола тысячелетия». Он почти добежал до трапа, но интуиция подсказала ему остановиться. Он обернулся — и увидел, как в зал на другом конце палубы вступает его учитель. Навстречу Оби-Вану скользила темная устрашающая фигура Дарта Вейдера, и в шелесте его дыхательного аппарата слышались звуки преисподней.</p><p>— Бен! — вскрикнул Люк и шагнул с трапа.</p><p>— Ну же, парень! — заорал Хан.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Джедай и Темный лорд ситхов молча встали лицом к лицу, и световые мечи вспыхнули в их руках.<p>— «Темный лорд ситхов»? — желчно спросил Кеноби. — Ты что, в тот день обчитался макулатуры?</p><p>— Время поджимало, надо было придумать хоть что-нибудь, ну ты знаешь, как это бывает, — попытался оправдаться Вейдер, медленно обходя его.</p><p>— Прекрасно знаю. Безвкусно. Абсолютно безвкусно.</p><p>— Ну вы уж простите меня, мистер член ордена воинов-аскетов. Не думал, что аскетизм вообще по твоей части. Не нашел еще планету с круассанами?.. Уй!</p><p>Световые мечи скрестились с напряженным гудением, выбивая яростные искры. Противники разошлись и снова начали осторожно кружить.</p><p>— Мне надоело торчать здесь и нянчиться с этими людьми, — пожаловался Кеноби, делая ложный выпад. — Хочу куда-нибудь еще.</p><p>— Отлично. Сдавайся, я победил, получу благодарность.</p><p>— Так не пойдет, мне нужна ничья, я тоже хочу доложить об успехе.</p><p>— Нетушки, я заслужил повышение. Я тебя тогда первоклассным ужином угощу… И, кстати, даже полуслепой догадается, что ты не слишком пытаешься меня убить.</p><p>— Потому что это нелепая сварочная горелка — она, знаешь ли, лежит в руке не в пример хуже настоящего пламенного меча.</p><p>Оби-Ван неожиданно сделал резкий выпад, у единственного человека, наблюдавшего эту сцену, замерцало в глазах, а Вейдер едва успел блокировать удар.  </p><p>— Так уже лучше? — осведомился Кеноби медовым голосом.</p><p>— Сволочь, — пробормотал Вейдер, пытаясь отсечь противнику голову.</p><p>— Убей меня, — вдруг предложил Кеноби. — Ты меня уж сколько лет не убивал. Получишь свою благодарность, а мне ни секунды больше не придется смотреть на этого экзальтированного мальчишку.</p><p>— Я гляжу, ты изменил свое представление о ничьей, — рассмеялся Вейдер. — Ну, рад помочь!</p><p>Он размахнулся и, похоже, удивился, когда Кеноби блокировал удар светового меча.</p><p>— Не так быстро, мальчик мой. Ты такой нетерпеливый. Значит, так: ты меня убиваешь, а я затем вдохновляю мальчишку уничтожить эту твою… смертельную звезду. Ты получаешь благодарность за то, что меня развоплотил, а я — что остановил силы зла и тирании. Может, и тебя заодно удастся убить. Мы оба получим благодарность, оба — выговор за несанкционированную потерю тела, и оба уберемся отсюда ко всем чертям, прости за выражение.</p><p>— Хм. Предположим. Но как ты собираешься хоть что-то рассказывать этому своему парнишке, лишившись материального тела? Ты ведь знаешь, эти поганцы ужасно невнимательные.</p><p>— Он преисполнен Силы и поэтому услышит меня.</p><p>— Ну да, си-илы, — саркастически протянул Вейдер.</p><p>— Именно, дорогой мой. Он <i>очень</i> восприимчив, у него <i>очень</i> острый слух, <i>очень</i> хорошие рефлексы и зачаточные способности менять реальность по своему желанию. Он <i>значительно</i> превосходит большинство людей. Скажи, — Кеноби недобро улыбнулся, — имя Амидала тебе о чем-нибудь говорит?</p><p>Хотя лицо Вейдера было скрыто зловещим черным шлемом, видно было, что он сильно смутился.</p><p>— А… м-м… ну… Не пиши это в отчете, ладно? Э… Хорошо, я согласен на твой план. Только уничтожь меня поскорее, и забудем об этом.</p><p>— До скорого! — Оби-Ван подмигнул ему и погасил световой меч.   </p><p>Резкий взмах клинка — и Кеноби свалился на пол. Со стороны корабля раздался полный отчаяния крик: «Бен!» Вейдер успел взглянуть на парня, пока друзья тащили того по трапу.</p><p>— В мать пошел, — пробормотал он, повернулся обратно и весело хмыкнул. Тела Кеноби не было, только грудой лежала старая изношенная мантия. </p><p>— Пижон, — усмехнулся Вейдер, глядя на что-то, видимое только ему. Потом выпрямился, снова принял мрачный угрожающий вид и зашагал прочь. Надо было подготовиться к концу — хорошо бы он наступил поскорее: очень хотелось выпить.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>